Wounded Beyond repair
by CrystalFalls1987
Summary: When Harley Quinn is in major accident involving Batman, Joker is forced to choose who he cares for more.
1. Chapter 1

"You don't love me!" Harley cried lunging at the Joker who swiftly dodged her. He wanted to say he did, but all the other rogues were there. He was definitely not going to say it now. They were standing in the

Middle of the street; dangerous as it was- they had been arguing like an old married couple. He opened his mouth to reply when he caught glimpse of it. He started towards her but was to late. The Batmoblie rammed straight into her. He stared in horror at her body which was now bloody and broken. Her legs were at an odd angle- none which he was pleased. Her eyes were closed and she was barely breathing; he dropped to the ground and cradled her limp form in his arms. For the first time ever- tears of pain and sadness streamed down his face, as he buried his face in her neck begging her to hold on. He looked over at Ivy who was now running over. He looked her. "Get help!" He cried still holding Harley's body in his arms. Soon the battle had stopped due to seeing the commotion. Batman knew it was unusual for the Joker to not take part in a fight- even if he was critically injured. Batman pushed through the crowd and could only stare in horror at seeing his arch nemesis crying. Over her. He recognized the body Joker held almost instantly; Harley. Joker looked up fury engulfing the sorrow and pain in his eyes as he leapt forward and began beating Batman. "It's your fault! It's all your fault!" He screamed continuing to pummel Batman then returning to Harley's body. An ambulance arrived soon after; to everyone's surprise- he stayed with her. Joined by Crane, Ivy and Two Face, Catwoman looked at Batman. "Look what you've done Bruce…" she whispered before joining the other rouges in the ambulance. Batman stared as the ambulance sped off. He was going to pay a visit to the clown couple later.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"Joker paced the intensive care unit at the hospital. She was still In Surgery. He only cares about her, and right now he wasn't going to let this slide. Batman had crossed the line this time. Harley might still die. And it would be his fault. Joker felt guilty not blaming anyone but himself. He had dragged her in the heist and promised that everything would be fine. How could he have been so foolish? He should've been hit. Not her. He deserved to die. He had done worse than her and was already on line for the death penalty. The cops however didn't make a move. Could the clown prince change? Just by this run in with Batman? Did Harley mean more to him than anyone else knew? Gordon shared this thought with the top homicide detectives, Crystal and Emma. Even from their last run in with Batman and Beca Camaro, things seemed completely knew. Like an unsolved case, it pondered their minds as they watched the criminal pace. He was crying again; clearly it had come to the point where he had accepted his feelings. He loved her. Wether he liked it or not./span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

He sat in the chair next to her bed. He officially blamed himself for this, the doctor had said she had broken both her legs and was really scratched up after losing so much blood. She would be in wheelchair, but would walk again. It wasn't like she'd been shot in the spine like Gordon's kid. Joker now felt remorse thinking about his crimes. If he brought her along, she could get hurt again. He didn't want that. He cared to much for her safety, he twirled his finger in a lock of her golden hair. Was it really possible that her beautiful blue eyes would never open again? Was it possible he would never hear, 'Puddin' or 'Mistah J'? The thought scared him. Ivy and Two Face sat with him, Ivy felt pity towards the clown. Strangely. She had a feeling he actually cared- then again… he was the Joker. He HATED being predictable; he remained looking at her pale face, lifeless. It was impossible to believe it had once been full of love and affection. He smiled fondly remembering how cute she could get whenever she got mad. Her face would scrunch up then go back to being sweet and innocent; if he could see her well one last time… he would confess to her how much he really loved her. He looked up as the doctor entered, "Mr. Joker? Ms. Kyle has brought some hyenas… can they be allowed in?" He asked. Joker nodded, and the doctor stepped aside to reveal Selina Kyle struggling to control Bud and Lou. He smiled faintly as they broke free of their leashes and leapt on him. They soon whimpered at seeing Harley's body on the cot, they nuzzled her unmoving form whining. Joker sighed checking her pulse. She was alive, but unresponsive. That night, all the rouges left except Ivy. She sighed walking over to the Joker and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I'm sure she's gonna pull through. Everyone's across the street at that loft area. Harvey got you and Harley one on the 13th floor number 13. We're in 17. Call if you need anything." She said squeezing his shoulder as she started out. "Pam." He said stopping her, "yeah?" She replied. He looked up smiling a bit. "Thank you. For everything you've done for her, I can't thank you enough. But your gonna have to take Bud and Lou. They can't spend the night like I can." He said, Ivy nodded attaching the leashes to the hyenas collars and walking out. Joker pulled out the bed on The futon and lay there for some time until he finally drifted off to sleep; dreaming about Harley.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke on the futon and walked over to Harley's bed. She was still the same as yesterday; he was depressed by now and had the feeling she would never wake. He left a rose by her bed with a note and he left. Minutes afterwards… she stirred, she sat up confused not having any feeling In her legs. Harley looked around finding herself in the hospital. Harley was beyond confused until her gaze rested upon the rose and note. She smiled picking up the note then staring at it in horror.

'Harley-

It was my fault. I'll admit that. It's best if I go, get your life back. I love you, I really do. Better said than done, you know how it is. I shoulda been hit. Not you- promise me you'll never get hurt again.

J'

She sighed; he loved her. At this moment Ivy walked in and gasped racing to hug her, Harley looked at her tears in her eyes and showing her the note. "Harvey! Go find J! He's convinced it's his fault, do something before he kills someone!" Ivy shrieked after reading the note. He nodded Crane following after, Harley sat completely still. He had actually taken the blame? That was confusing; something had to be wrong. She knew he most likely didn't care as when it came to leaving her to the cops, batman, even a pack of hungry hyenas once. She sighed leaning back. It was going to be a long wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Joker sat at the docks smoking a cigar in the dreary day. The sun was hidden behind the clouds like a box hiding a precious jewel. Harley was all that was on his mind. His disordered brain wanted to think about a plan to kill Batman; but his heart wouldn't allow it. A tear slid down his face and into the water, "J!" Yelled a voice. He turned to see Two Face running up with Scarecrow, "what?" He choked quietly closing his eyes and fantasizing about Harley. "She woke up! She's kicked Pam out and won't see anyone. The doctor can't even get in." He explained. Joker looked up; tears stained his face. "Harv it was my fault. If we hadn't started arguing and I told her I would be much more happier if she were dead. Now she is- to me at least. She's not gonna wanna see me." Two Face shook his head. "She got your note, she's been sitting in there crying for hours,-" he said then broke off at his phone going off. "Hello? Pam how is she? What! Again with the surgery? She's not eating? Nothing? Falling back asleep? I'll bring J back, ok bye." He said into the phone hanging up. He looked at Joker. "She's in surgery again, she drifted off to sleep and started coughing up blood." He explained. Joker tossed his cigar into the water and ran back towards the car his friend had arrived in. "Cmon! We don't got all day!" He yelled as the other two caught up. They made it to the hospital seeing her wheeled back into the room. The doctor emerged looking upset. "She's having hallucinations, they'll stop soon so nothing to worry about, she's still a bit conscious." Joker nodded and walked in. Harley lay on the bed tears streaming down her face. He smiled grimly, "hey baby." He murmured lightly walking over, she just cried with no reaction, he kissed her cheek. "Harls? It's me, it's puddin." He said softly caressing her face gently and tilting it towards his own. She looked at him, "you stayed." She whispered. He smiled. "Never left, I went out this morning to collect my thoughts but came back the minute Harvey said you were in surgery again." He said, she smiled. "You gonna stay permanently?" She said. He nodded, "I ain't leaving you behind no more. Harley, I love you. A lot. Please, I know you feel useless but your not." He said, as she looked at herself tears streaming. He tilted her chin back up. "Don't." He said kissing her; she nodded hugging him. "I don't wanna go to sleep puddin, I don't wanna." She whispered tears staining her face. He frowned his arms around her as they embraced. He pulled away. "Baby, look at me." He said sternly, she looked at him. He smiled gently, "look, doc says only way your getting outta here soon is you getting a lotta rest. And that's exactly what I want ya to do, Two Face has a place a few blocks away from here. That's where we're going to crash. They got us a nice big loft, it's real nice. Pam showed me pictures. And if you wanna see it you gotta sleep for a bit ok?" He said soothingly stroking her hair. She nodded. "But I wanna see you." She said he smiled, "I'm gonna be right here the whole time. I'm staying here with you until you can leave. Cops are actually letting me and the others see you. Only I get the bonus to stay!" He chuckled, Harley giggled- God he loved that giggle. She smiled kissing him, "I'll hold you to it." She said softly closing her eyes as Joker held her hand. He smiled getting up and letting the others in. "See? I can get her to do anything! Especially when she needs it." He said smiling at his girlfriend's body. The doctor smiled. "Mr. Joker I'm very impressed," he said walking over to check her vitals and switch them out. Joker smiled, "when's she gonna be released?" He asked. The doctor shrugged, "we dunno yet, when she wakes up we can see how she feels in the morning." He said walking out. Joker nodded resuming his seat by the bed. He smiled down at her face, so peaceful and calm. He stroked her hair gently and kissed her cheek. He had to admit he'd be crazy if he didn't love her. He had made it seem so to her, and everyone- including himself. He still would think back to when he pushed her out of that window, and hurt her until she was barely conscious. He never wanted to take it so far she would leave him. No matter how much he deserved it. He smiled looking at her; "my little harlequin."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Joker woke being shaken by the doctor. He yawned; "what's up doc?" He asked. The doctor smiled, "I am pleased to announce that Ms. Quinn will make a full recovery!" He said, Joker turned to the bed and a puzzled look crossed his face as he saw it was empty. Joker then heard the sound of wheels and turned again. His heart broke as he saw Harley In A wheelchair. He forced a smile and knelt down. "Ya feeling better?" He asked. She nodded, "Dr. Graham says I can leave whenever I feel like it." She replied, he chuckled kissing her cheek. "Okay then. I'll give ya some options; you can come home with me now and I'll get you whatever you want for dinner, we can wait for the peanut gallery and then go home- Ivy will insist you stay with her though, or we can stay here for a bit. Whatever you want kiddo." He said, she giggled. "I wanna go home," she said her blue eyes shining. He laughed; "alright, alright, chill out baby. Let's go check you out. Thanks Graham!" He said as they now exited the room. She sighed, he stopped turning to her "what's wrong?" He asked. She shook her head quickly and wheeled herself forward. "Nothing. I just… can't wait to go home!" She said Joker walked over and filled out the release forms when Gordon and the Rivera twins walked up. "Joker, we have decided we will not take you to Arkham seeing as your… in a sane period of sorts- however, Detectives Emma and Crystal Rivera will be guarding you. The police will be In the area so no escape attempts." He said, Joker nodded "gotta say I hate security- but it's worth it. If ya see the Creeper if anyone, tell em to get lost!" He said starting to wheel Harley away.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow!"Harley said as the Joker helped her into the new loft. He chuckled looking around, it was roomy and everything had been set up. She turned to the stairwell and frowned. "How exactly am I gonna get up the stairs though?" She asked Joker smiled "like this," he said picking her up bridal style. She squealed with delight kissing him as he showed her around. Eventually they made it back to the living room where he settled her into the wheelchair yet again, she rolled her eyes sighing looking down at her crippled form. He sat down next to her kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry kid, I didn't get there in time. I promise you I'll do everything I can to make it right, I swear it." He said as tears welled in her eyes, Harley looked at him. "Look at me puddin," she said rolling herself of away from him. "I'm crippled, probably permanently, but it wasn't your fault. I brought it on myself! You need to Stop blaming yourself Mr. J!" She said tearfully, he rushed forward hugging her. "Harley! It was my fault! I never gave you anything! I never gave you love, or anything for that matter! Believe me when I say I'm a terrible boyfriend. It was my fault, if I hadn't snapped at you then we wouldn't have started arguing and I wouldn't have shoved you into a he street! If I had known the Batmoblie was there I Never woulda done it! You have no idea how my heart broke when I saw it happen! I saw your body on the ground and I nearly died! It was my fault Harley! Accept it! Please! Blame me! Do it! Rip my heart out! Don't sit there for crying out loud!" He said tears streaming down his face. Harley gaped wheeling herself over hurriedly, "puddin no! Don't blame yourself!" She cooed hugging him tightly, he looked at her and kissed her face. "It was my fault. I don't wanna see you hurt again!" he said closing his eyes. She sighed; "stop blaming yourself. Let's just go to bed, this'll be better in the morning." She said as he picked her up carrying her towards the bedroom. He lay her down gently and began booking up her IV's, she looked at them in utter disgust. She sighed leaning back when he had finished. Joker looked up "what's wrong?" He asked settling in next to her. She sighed, "I'm crippled. I'm useless now. I can't do anything like this!" Harley cried, Joker sighed "at this point, I ain't leaving you alone. I don't trust Batsy to not come and get you, besides- I told Rocco and the others what happened, they're all a few doors down of case you need anything and I'm not in the room or here." He replied lightly as he held her close. She sighed leaning back, "maybe I'll be safe. Maybe I won't." She murmured leaning back, he kissed her. "Well, tomorrow's Valentines Day- and I don't care if your in a damn wheelchair! I love you Harley, quit making this so hard on yourself! You are going to be fine. I promise." He said kissing her gently she nodded slowly snuggling into his arms, he felt her breathing soften to a slow and steady beat. Joker remained with his head on her torso until he to had drifted into a deep sleep.

Harley awoke the next morning to find the Joker was no longer in bed but had left a rose and note.

'I'll be up soon, or am I already here?'

It read she looked up to see the Joker walk out of the shadows smiling, she squealed pulling herself forward and hugging him as he hurried to pick her up, "you remembered!" She said he chuckled, "how could I forget my beautiful Harley Quinn on Valentines Day?" He said carrying her down the stairs and setting her down in the wheelchair. She sighed hugging him again, he looked at her lovingly she was his kind of girl. Yet she was unaware of the surprise he would show her on her birthday which was only a few months away. The day went on as he helped her with everything and asking if she needed something every five seconds. The day ended almost as soon as it began; Joker carried her back to bed after the last movie of the night, she had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled as he lay her down on the bed gently then giving her a quick kiss after walking out of the room to arrange the plans for the restaurant he had booked for her birthday.

Harley awoke to arguing coming from downstairs, she pulled herself out of the bed carefully making sure her legs didn't get hurt again. She pulled herself towards the stairs and eavesdropped. "I'm not letting anyone take her Pam! You are not laying a hand on her! I care to freaking much about her! Therefore my answer is no!" Joker was saying, she recognized Poison Ivy's voice now. "She needs proper care! I'm not about to let you of all people tend to her! You don't even love her!" Ivy retorted, Joker growled. "I'm losing patience Pammie! She won't be going anywhere in her condition! And I won't not be allowed to see her on her damn birthday! Now I don't give shit about this little arrangement as you call it- but I say no!" He said, Harley now knew he was going to drive a blade into Ivy's heart if she kept up this charade. Harley looked down the stairs and slowly slid down until she reached the center. Joker now held a gun trained on Ivy who simply held her crossbow. "Puddin?" Harley squeaked out loud. He turned and quickly lowered the gun hurrying over, "baby! You should've just called! You know how uncomfortable I am with you doing things alone!" He cooed holding her close. She smiled cuddling into his arms, but was wretched free of him by Ivy who was less careful about her legs. "Cmon Harl! Your coming with me!" She said, Joker suddenly grabbed Harley's right arm while Ivy now held her left. More or less- Harley looked almost like a rag doll. "I'm not a rag doll!" She squeaked as the two fought over her. Joker suddenly wretched Harley free of Ivy and held her close. "I said no, and she said no. You got your answer Pam!" He spat putting Harley down in her wheelchair. Ivy growled and walked out, Harley looked away from Joker. He sighed kneeling down next to her. "How much did you hear?" He asked, she looked at him, "right when you said your answer was no." She whispered tears wanting to stream down her face. He hugged her, "look, I'm sorry you had to see that, but I wasn't letting her take you away from me." He said. Harley smiled, "really puddin?" She said the tears now falling in love and not sadness. He nodded smiling. "You know I ain't letting no one take my Harley Quinn away from me." He chuckled, she nodded holding her arms out to him. He smiled picking her up, "alright alright, where do ya wanna go?" He said, she sighed forlornly, "if I could walk I'd say the carnival. But since I can't I dunno." She replied. He smiled "how about the pool out back?" He said she looked at him "I can't use my legs."

"True," he said nodding "but we can practice walking, the water'll make it feel like your flying. It's a cushion in other words. You'll be fine." He said carrying her upstairs. Harley could only hope he was right.

"C'mon baby, you can do it!" Joker said as he stood in the pool holding out his arms. Harley sat on the ledge wearing only a black and red bikini. She shook her head, "I can't!" She said alarmed he swam over holding out his arms. "Cmon, just push off and I'll catch ya. I swear it." He coaxed. Harley gulped nodding giving a small shriek as she pushed off. She prepared herself to hit the water but her head never went under. She felt the Joker catch her. She opened her eyes to see her legs in the water whilst Joker swam keeping them both above water. He gently set her feet down in the bottom of the three feet area. She gasped in pain instantly. He kissed her, "focus on me." He murmured she obeyed looking up the Joker was holding his arms out to her. She tentatively used her arms to pull herself over. He smiled. She was still fresh from getting hit so it was best to show sympathy towards her, after a few more attempts they went back up to the loft where they slept peacefully awaiting in mere months for her birthday.

4 months later…

Harley was now able to walk a little, but Joker would constantly be by her side tending to her every need. However, when Harley awoke on her birthday she sighed. The Joker wasn't in bed but she knew he was downstairs making breakfast. She grunted getting up and supporting herself on the wall. He legs shook as she slowly climb e down the stairs. She finally made it down seeing the Joker flipping pancakes, she yawned walking over. "Morning puddin," she murmured kissing him. He chuckled hugging her, "morning minx." He said playfully. She smiled, "ya know what say it is?" She whispered. He smiled kissing her. "How could I forget about my beautiful girlfriend's birthday?" He said she kissed him again leaning into his arms. Joker chuckled helping her over to the barstool serving her a plate of pancakes with whipped cream. She smiled. "You remembered!" She said lightly hungrily eating the food. He kissed her cheek gently, "your always begging for pancakes and whipped cream so I made it for your birthday. Not to mention I got us reservations at the iceberg lounge tonight." He said she grinned hugging him tightly. "Thank you puddin thank you!" She squealed. Joker laughed. This was going to be fun.

Later that evening, Joker was dressed in one of his best suits waiting for Harley to come down the stairs. "Puddin?" Came a voice. He turns to see Harley in a long black and red dress with the harlequin design. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders. She wore a beautiful diamond necklace which the Joker had gotten her earlier. Her makeup was amazing, everything about her seemed perfect. He smiled walking over and taking her arm. "You look amazing." He said kissing her. Harley blushed, "thanks puddin." She said Joker then picked her up and carried her to the car. The cops for once gave them some privacy, by leaving. As they arrived at the lounge Joker helped her in and they were seated most instantly, the evening went well. When the server brought the champagne Harley saw a ring in her glass. She stared at it then glanced up to the Joker who smiled nodding. She remained staring at him. "This had better not be one of your jokes," she murmured as he used a fork to lift out the ring. Joker laughed, "I assure you Harley this is not a joke." He said kneeling down. "Anyways, you know I've never been able to take my eyes off you since the minute we met. Sure we've had our spats, but we're stable. So Harley Quinn, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He said. Harley nodded as he slid the ring into her finger. She hugged him. "Oh puddin! I never thought you'd actually ask! Of course I'll marry you!" She said grinning. Joker smiled kissing her lightly. They exited the restaurant arm in arm while Penguin had noticed that Harley had a ring on her finger. He quickly snapped a picture with his phone and sent it to the local news station. This was going to be very impressive.

A few days later, social media was ablaze with pictures of the ring, people going crazy about the thought of the Clown Prince actually wanting to marry the famed harlequin. One of these nights, Joker and Harley sat cuddled on the couch watching a movie. Brokeback Mountain. There was nothing like a little western movie here and there; at one moment of a duel, Ivy burst into the room. "Tell me it's not true!" She screamed, the couple looked over. "What's not true Red?" Harley asked curiously. Ivy pulled out her phone, "According to E-News, you two are engaged." She said showing them the picture of the ring on Harley's finger. Harley nodded showing her the ring. "Yeah what of it?" She said. Ivy screamed and ran out slamming the door. Joker and Harley looked at each other and laughed. Later that night as Harley lay in bed watching as the Joker changed. "Ya know Harl, now that your in better condition… I've been thinking, I'm going back into the office." He said. Harley stared. "But puddin… I won't see you as often!" She whined. He kissed her, "look, I'm the Joker… I gotta work or we won't have anything to live off of," he said she looked at him. Tears now streaked down her face. "But… one night… you may not come back…" she trailed off closing her eyes trying to block out the thought of it. Joker sighed, "Harley. Look at me. I'm going to continue fighting Bats. You need to stop being afraid of him." He said, Harley looked up at him shaking her head slowly. "It's Batman. Always Batman. You don't care about what he did to me… do you?" She whispered. He kissed her. "Baby, you know very well that I care. It's just my job. Harley you know I will never let him hurt you. Ever. I am not going to be the one who allows you in danger. Just know I'm always going to come back to you." He soothed climbing into the bed pulling her sobbing form close. She looked at him, "always?" She asked softly. He smiled, "always." He agreed drifting off to sleep.

A fewWeeks later

Harley sat on the bed petting Bud and Lou while reading a book. She felt very lonely despite having the Hyena's for company. It just wasn't the same without her beloved Clown.

The Joker was in his study busy working away at another scheme. He had been working for 3 days straight and had even gone as far as to sleep in his office. The only time he had shown himself was to get food and then return to his cave.

"It aint fair guys..." Harley said bitterly "Mistah-J is all cooped up in his office and won't see anyone he just sits in there working" she grumbled.

Bud and Lou whimpered and licked her hands in a comforting manner. It upset them to see their mama so unhappy.

A tear spilled down Harley's cheek "I mean I understand that is my fiancé and he wants the best for me since the accident but..." she sighed heavily "...I wish he'd pay more attention to showing me affection".

The Joker would show Harley affection- but now it was only when he was in the mood. Occasionally he would pat her head or pinch her cheek. Very rarely he would even kiss her too but the places where were varied sometimes it was the cheek, the neck or even her lips.

"If only he'd look at my more important area's" Harley grumbled. The last time she and Joker had been intimate was Her birthday and that was almost a month ago. She was aware that he was busy with work but some more intimate time wasn't too much to ask was it?

She picked up her cell phone and dialled a number then waited a couple of minutes. She didn't want to have to do this but her love life was in need of immediate attention.

 _"Hello?"_ a gruff voice said from down the phone.

"Yeah Cur are you and the boys on your way home?" she said firmly.

 _"Yeah...we finished up our job here and was on our way home but the boys wanna go to the bar to relax"_ Cur said nervously.

Harley smiled they had just given her an opening and she was not about to lose it "That's fine boys I mean you've been working hard and Mistah-J is REALLY busy but he could use the time off".

 _"Kay Miss Quinn we appreciate this"_ Cur said and hung up the phone.

Harley turned to Bud and Lou "Babies go guard the front door and make sure NOBODY gets in...capiche?!" she said firmly.

Bud and Lou grinned and then climbed off the bed to the front door obediently. Harley waited and watched them sit outside the front door. They had become smart enough to claw open the door now but she would occasionally baby them and do it herself.

Harley closed the bedroom door and locked it. She then opened her drawer and pulled out a red lingerie nightgown with black lace. A large grin appeared on her cheeks "Mistah-J won't be able to resist" she said giggling deviously.

 _ **In Office**_

The Joker was busy working away at another scheme. He had been kept going on Coffee and take-out that the Henchmen had bought him.

Suddenly there was a gentle knock on the door to which he sighed heavily. He was aware who it was and wasn't happy about it. The Joker put down his pen and placed his hands in front of him on the desk "Come in" he said firmly.

Harley came in nervously. She was wearing a brown trench coat and was holding the collar tightly. It was tied around the front with a material fastening.

The Joker raised an eyebrow suspiciously "Something I can do for you Harley?" he said firmly.

Harley swallowed nervously she knew he would probably be furious with her for this but to get his attention she was willing to push her limits "I...I just wanted to see if you'd wanna backrub" she said nervously.

The Joker raised an eyebrow. His back was aching from leaning forward all day and she did have the magic touch. He sighed heavily "Go ahead" he said firmly.

Harley smiled happily and padded over to him and began rubbing his shoulders. She hummed quietly as she did so obviously enjoying his company.

The Joker continued working and smiled to himself as she continued rubbing his back. It amused him that she was capable of treating any ailment he came across.

"You know Puddin..." she started slowly as she had to tread carefully with his moods.

"Hmm?" The Joker said scribbling away.

"...You've been working hard for days now and I'm getting worried about you" she said sweetly.

"It comes with being a Criminal mastermind Harls. You have to work hard or plans get forgotten or thrown away" he said firmly.

Harley took a deep breath "I'm sure B-Man takes a break now and again Mistah-J I mean he is human after all" she said bravely.

The Joker stopped writing and turned to look at her firmly "Harley..." he said in a dark voice.

Harley swallowed she had made him angry again. She was just trying to get him to stop working. She loved him so much but he never touched her as much anymore; was a little attention to much to ask.

The Joker grabbed her wrist "What goes on between The Batman and myself- especially right now is NOT your concern" he said angrily.

Harley stared at him fearfully. She hadn't wanted it to go like this she had just wanted to coax him outta working is all.

"You are not in authority to ORDER me around you understand! NEVER!" he snapped and shoved her away roughly.

Harley looked away her heart broken. He didn't care, even when it was Batman who had crippled her before.

The Joker turned to return to his desk when he heard Harley giggling. This surprised him and he turned to look at her and find out why she found something so amusing.

"The same shit about Batman..." Harley chuckled angrily.

The Joker's eyes widened she cried out of sadness yes...but seeing her angry tears was new to him "Harley?" he said curiously.

Harley glared at him her blue eyes filled with hatred and rage "It's ALWAYS Batman that's all you care about anymore! Kicking his ass and proving you're the best!" she snapped.

The Joker became cross "Listen here Harley you know that above all my taking over Gotham and killing Batman is number one on my list!" he hissed.

Harley clenched her fist "...But our relationship isn't" she whispered angrily.

The Joker raised an eyebrow "What?" he said lightly.

Harley glared at him "You ALWAYS say that Batman is more important to you but yet you fail to even recognize the ONE thing in life that is missing!" She raged.

The Joker was enraged by her outburst "What the hell are you talking about Harley our life is fine. I plot to destroy Batman and you help out by staying safe at home!" He snapped.

Harley was infuriated by this "I'm MORE than just a pretty face who makes you dinner and makes you comfortable!" she said bitterly.

"Oh are you now coz all you seem to do nowadays is whine about how I'm keeping your ass safe from Bats!" The Joker taunted.

Harley walked towards him and punched him in the face causing him to stagger backwards and fall on his butt.

"WHAT THE HELL HARLEY!" The Joker fumed outraged by her disrespect for him. He became shocked by her expression as he looked up at her.

Harley was crying and her body was shaking with pure rage. Her eyes were filled with anger, hatred and sadness.

"Harley..." he said in a gentle but curious tone.

"I've ALWAYS done what you said...Fed the babies, cleaned the dishes, cooked you food, ironed your clothes. HELL I wait at home in the dark while you go off on your jobs or while you're in the office" She scowled fiercely.

The Joker was shocked by her intensity. He had never seen this side of Harley before and it was starting to scare him. The intensity in her voice was rising and her eyes looked like burning coals.

She removed her trench coat to reveal a red thigh length Lingerie nightgown with a black lace hem around the edge of the skirt and chest. Her make-up was natural and her hair was loose and tied back into a simple ponytail.

The Joker sat there taken aback by her bold attitude and beautiful attire. "I'll leave you to your oh so precious work!" Harley snapped and stormed towards the door. Before slamming the door behind her she said "I behave well so that you'll show me more affection...But I'm tired of being a pushover for a man who doesn't even understand how LUCKY he is".

The Joker sat on the floor of his office for a few minutes still in shock from her kinky outfit and beautiful figure. The tears that had spilled had hurt him deeply he hated seeing her cry and loved her cheery smile much better.

He clenched his fists and got to his feet dusting himself off. He then sighed heavily "That girl".

Harley lay on the bed crying. Even though she was no longer in a wheelchair she was still a bit fragile. "Harley…" came a voice. "Go away!" She screamed Joker sighed walking over. "Your right. I've been putting off the wedding and you. I just want to make sure your safe. And doing what I've been doing is not helping. I want to kill Bats, but at the same time I'm bickering with you. I can tell you right now if I had to chose over you and Bats- I'd chose you. Harley, I'm sorry I've held up the wedding planning but ever since Bats hit you with his car I've been focused on revenge. I shouldn't be. I should be focusing on you. I love you Harley, and for you- I promise to hold off all things to do with Batman until after the wedding and honeymoon." He said. Harley looked at him mascara running down her face. "Really?" She murmured. He nodded. "Now how about we take a look at those venues hm?" He said walking over to the dresser and pulling out the venue magazine. She smiled hugging him. "Thank you puddin," she breathed. He smiled. "Anything for you Harley." He said.

2 months later…

The wedding day came fast and Harley wore her beautiful wedding dress. (Shone in picture above) This day was going to be perfect. She looked amazing, nothing could be more perfect. She turned to the sound of footsteps and saw the Joker standing there with a bouquet of roses. He smiled. "Don't forget these," he chuckled. Harley blushed. He wore a very nice black tuxedo, (also shone above) and now held roses. She smiled, "puddin your not supposed to see me on my dress before the wedding! It's bad luck!" She teased. He smiled. "I don't care," he said kissing her. Harley smiled hugging him. "Everything's in place? Is everyone here?" She asked pulling away, he nodded. "Yeah, your parents are here I think." He said. She frowned biting her lip. SHe sighed, "Harl what's wrong?" He asked. She sighed. "I dunno. They weren't happy with me dating you and now here I am marrying you." She replied, Joker kissed her. "Your going to be fine." He said. She nodded. The wedding was a success until they were pronounced as married. Right when the Joker pulled Harley close and leaned down to kiss her, Batman crashed through the ceiling. Harley whimpered hiding behind him. Joker growled, "get outta here Bats." He spat pulling Harley close. Batman glared. "I heard how hurt she was. Apparently she's fine now. I can tell she's been this way for a while. Why didn't you put her back in action?" He said darkly. Joker glared back, "because I didn't want a son of a bitch like you hurting her again!" He spat. Harley clung to the Joker looking terrified. Joker wrapped an arm around her, "you've done enough to us already. Get outta here before you traumatize my wife permanently!" He said. Batman grunted in response then left using his bat claw. It was over. For now.

To be continued…


End file.
